1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a personal feminine hygiene device. More particularly, the invention relates to a device useful in removing debris from the vaginal and cervical walls.
2. Background of the Invention
Products offered to women in the area of vaginal cleansing are limited and primarily include disposable douches. Douches have been used to clean a woman's vaginal area after her menstrual cycle, to clean away contraceptive jellies or creams, after intercourse, or to wash away built up secretions that may cause odor. However, douches have been indicated to cause problems such as an increased tendency to develop yeast infections and alter the natural pH levels of vaginal tract. Currently, there are few or no useful alternatives to the douche that effectively assist a woman in the cleansing of her vaginal area.